Gameplay on the Front/Movie and Episode on the Back
This is Train to Waterfront on the SkyTrain TransLink. Canadian French (111-112) Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) *111 in front / The Legend of Zelda (1986) - NES *111 in back / Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - VHS (1990 release) Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) *112 in front / Dragon Spirit The New Legend (1989) - NES *112 in back / Return of Ganondorf (2003) - Newgrounds Finnish (113-114) Lilo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) *113 in front / Duke Nukum (1991) - PC *113 in back / Lilo & Stitch (2002) - VHS Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) *114 in front / Rampage World Tour (1997) - Arcade *114 in front / The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - VHS Hebrew (115-116) Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *115 in front / Exile (1991) - Sega Genesis *115 in back / The Pagemaster (1994) - VHS (1995 release) Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) *116 in front / Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) - PSone *116 in back / The Lion King 1/2 (2004) - VHS European French (117-118) Rosie (Caillou) *117 in front / Gex (1995) - PSone *117 in back / Lady and the Tramp (1955) - VHS in Black Diamond (1987 release) Mario (Super Mario 64) *118 in front / Rastan (1987) - Arcade *118 in front / The Rugrats Movie (1998) - VHS Greek (121-122) Young Simba (The Lion King (1994) *121 in front / Alex Kidd in Miracle World (1986) - Master System *121 in back / The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - VHS in Black Diamond (1991 release) Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou) *122 in front / Pac-Man World (1999) - PSone *122 in back / Mickey's Magical Christmas (2001) - VHS Greek (123-124) Troddler (Troddlers (1993) *123 in front / The Lost Vikings (1992) - SNES (1993 release) *123 in back / Fantasia (1940) - VHS in Black Diamond (1991 release) Fievel (An American Tail (1986) *124 in front / Kirby's Adventure (1993) - NES *124 in back / Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Castle (1997) - VHS Swedish (125-126) Toad (Mario Party 7) *125 in front / Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (2000) - Nintendo 64 *125 in back / Peter Pan (1953) - VHS in Masterpiece Collection (1998 release) Bart (The Simpsons) *126 in front / Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (1989) - Sega Genesis *126 in back / The Land Before Time (1988) - VHS (1994 release) Swedish (127-128) Amy Rose (Sonic X) *127 in front / Crash Bandicoot (1996) - PSone *127 in back / Beauty and the Beast (1991) - VHS in Black Diamond (1992 release) Nemo (Finding Nemo) *128 in front / Operation Wolf (1987) - Arcade *128 in back / Trust Thomas (1992) - VHS (Strand VCI release) European Spanish (129-130) Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) *129 in front / Dragon Spirit (1987) - Arcade *129 in back / Alice in Wonderland (1951) - VHS in Masterpiece Collection (1996 release) Tails (Sonic X) *130 in front / Dragon Saber (1990) - Arcade *130 in back / Space Jam (1996) - VHS (1997 release) European Spanish (131-132) Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) *131 in front / Resident Evil 2 (1998) - Leon Kennedy in 2nd Story *131 in back / Winnie the Pooh Spookable Pooh (1990) - VHS (1997 Canadian release) Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *132 in front / Rainbow Islands (1987) - NES (1991 Ocean European release) *132 in back / Robin Hood (1973) - VHS in Black Diamond (1991 release) Latin Spanish (133-134) Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) *133 in front - The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening DX (1993) - Game Boy *133 in back - An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991) - VHS (1992 release) Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *134 in front - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake (1990) - MSX2 (PS2 release) *134 in back - George of the Jungle (1997) - VHS Latin Spanish (135-136) Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) *135 in front - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) - Game Gear *135 in back - Babe (1995) - VHS (1996 release) Woody (Toy Story (1995) *136 in front - Rainbow Islands (1987) - Arcade *136 in back - Toy Story (1995) - VHS (1996 release) Japanese (137-138) Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *137 in front / Toy Story (1995) - Sega Genesis *137 in back / The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - VHS in Black Diamond (1992 release) Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) *138 in front / The Lost Vikings (1992) - Sega Genesis (1993 release) *138 in back / The Sword in the Stone (1963) - VHS in Black Diamond (1986 release) Japanese (139-140) Sonic (Sonic X) *139 in front / Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) - Sega Genesis *139 in back / Aladdin (1992) - VHS in Black Diamond (1993 release) Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) *140 in front / Zelda II The Adventure of Link (1987) - NES (1988 release) *140 in back / The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - VHS Italian (141-142) Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) *141 in front / The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past (1991) - SNES (1992 release) *141 in back / The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - VHS Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) *142 in front / Lilo & Stitch Trouble in Paradise (2002) - PSone *142 in back / The Black Cauldron (1985) - VHS in Masterpiece Collection (1998 release) Italian (143-144) Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) *143 in front / Toy Story (1995) - SNES *143 in back / Hercules (1997) - VHS in Masterpiece Collecion (1998 release) Oliver (Oliver & Company) *144 in front / Troddlers (1992) - Amiga *144 in back / OIiver & Company (1988) - VHS in Masterpiece Collection (1996 release) German (145-146) Young Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) *145 in front / Donkey Kong (1981) - Game Boy (1994 release) *145 in back / Toy Story 2 (1999) - VHS (2000 release) Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) *146 in front / Troddlers (1992) - SNES (1993 release) *146 in back / The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) - VHS German (147-148) Toadette (Mario Party 7) *147 in front / Resident Evil 2 (1998) - Claire Redfield in 2nd Story *147 in back / An American Tail (1986) - VHS (1998 release) Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *148 in front / Donkey Kong Country (1994) - SNES *148 in back / Sing and Dance with Barney (1998) - VHS (1999 release) European Portuguese (149-150) Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) *149 in front / Dragon Spirit (1987) - Turbografx (1989 release) *149 in back / Jingle All the Way (1996) - VHS (1997 release) Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) *150 in front / Sonic Spinball (1993) - Sega Genesis *150 in back / The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) - VHS (2001 release) European Portuguese (151-152) Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) *151 in front / Metal Gear Solid (1998) - PSone *151 in back / The Brave Little Toaster (1987) - VHS (1994 release) Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) *152 in front / Shining Force (1992) - Sega Genesis (1993 release) *152 in back / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - VHS (1994 release) Polish (153-154) Tommy Pickles (Rugrats (1998) *153 in front / Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (1999) - Nintendo 64 *153 in back / The Little Mermaid (1989) - VHS in Black Diamond (1990 release) Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) *154 in front / Bubble Bobbles (1986) - NES (1988 release) *154 in back / Barney Live! In New York City (1994) - VHS Polish (155-156) Donkey (Shrek (2001) *155 in front / Parasol Stars (1991) - NES (1992 Ocean European release) *155 in back / The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - VHS in Masterpiece Collection (1997 release) Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) *156 in front / Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back (1997) - PSone *156 in back / Stitch the Movie (2003) - VHS